Bebe Sorpresa
by LittleNia
Summary: Cuando te equivocas primero lo admites. Entonces pides disculpas. Ahora es momento de ver cual es el castigo. Capitulo 5 subido!
1. visita al doctor:revelaciones

Blah blah blah – conversaciones

"_Blah blah blah" _– pensamientos

_(Blah blah blah_) – notas de autor

**Declaimer:** Ya lo saben no soy Kishimoto algo…. Soy solo una loca que escribe babosadas y blah blah blah Naruto no es mío blah blah….

.

.

.

-ooOoo-

Ah –otro suspiro en la última hora a cada minuto se hacían más frecuentes.

Se detuvo frente al parque, se había cansado de caminar sin rumbo. Simplemente no sabía qué hacer se le había llenado la cabeza de mariposas. Desde que había oído esa frase se le había perturbado todo: su paz, su tranquilidad, todo su mundo había dado un pequeño vuelco, junto con una pequeña cadena de terremotos, así se había sentido. Extrañamente a pesar de todo, había algo que seguía intacto. No. No estaba intacto curiosamente ahora era…mas grande. Su felicidad había aumentado por causa de alguna retorcida razón.

Busco con la mirada la ultima banca en el parque. Aquella banca que esta tan alejada del parque que parece no pertenecer a este. Era la única banca que siempre estaba sola, en realidad todo a su alrededor siempre estaba solo. Así era mejor quería estar sola. Camino hasta allí y se recostó en el asiento de forma que pudiera ver el cielo.

Ah – los sonrosados labios le abrieron paso al suspiro que se encargo de recordarle porque estaba en esa situación, el final de una historia que marco el comienzo de una nueva.

**~… Flash Back …~**

Kiba-kun. . . – no lo entendía ¿Por qué?

Hinata-san – el chico hablaba fingiendo calidez, solo lo hacía para no lastimarla, aun sabiendo que más tarde ella lloraría lo que él estaba por hacer. A pesar de eso estaba asegurado que él lo lloraría 100 veces más que ella después de todo él la amaba de corazón. Con todo su corazón – no nos mintamos, no nos hagamos más daño, lo que quiero decir realmente es que aún estamos a tiempo de salvar nuestra bonita amistad.

¿Qué…? ¿Cual daño? – seguía negándose a la idea de que se había dado al cuento de "un clavo saca a otro clavo". Sólo se mentía a sí misma. Lo cierto es que no quería terminar la relación pero tampoco deseaba continuar con ella. Lo único seguro es que no sabía la verdad de esa situación

Vamos es momento de aceptarlo ¡TU NO ME AMAS! – Kiba pensó que nunca sería capaz de decir aquello después de todo estaba seguro que primero caería de rodillas, pero no. Ahora se encontraba de pie viendo fijamente a los ojos a la pelinegra. Eso estaba totalmente en contra a cualquier pronóstico. – Y así pasaran siglos tu seguirías amándolo a él, para ti yo soy solo un amigo – en este punto aquel pronostico amenazaba con volverse realidad, pues podía ver como la expresión de la muchacha no había mostrado negación ante aquella acusación, ni siquiera sorpresa o reacción alguna.

Lo sé. . . – susurro mas para ella que para cualquiera allí presente, parecía más un pensamiento íntimo que un comentario. Aceptar que tenía la capacidad de saber que aquello que él decía era totalmente verdadero la hizo retroceder un par de pasos, bajar la mirada y derramar unas cuantas lagrimas.

. . . . . . .

El silencio se hizo presente. Era un silencio sepulcral, triste, melancólico. . .Era una despedida. No debía ser así, pero era lo mejor, darse un tiempo y que este curara las heridas dejadas por una despedida inevitable. No se podía evitar aquello, lo cierto era que desde que comenzaron a salir unos meses atrás todos, hasta ellos mismos sabían con certeza que no funcionaria. De todas formas lo continuaron porque era más fácil encapricharse y seguir adelante. Era mucho muchísimo más fácil vivir el momento, aun sabiendo que era un error y que los dos eran muy egoístas.

Lo siento – Hinata recobro el aliento y rompió el abrumador silencio – no quise hacerlo. . . de verdad – que otra cosa se puede decir en un momento así. . . La verdad tal vez eso le podía decir pero a fin de cuentas seguía preguntándose ¿cuál era la verdad? Una parte de ella le decía que había sido una egoísta que lo había usado solo como apoyo cuando se había resignado. Por otra parte algo le decía que a pesar de todo el egoísmo, en el fondo estaba muy muy arrepentida por haberlo herido, por haberle dado falsas esperanzas y de todas maneras no se arrepentía del todo (por los buenos momentos vividos). Aun cuando podía sentir como a cada minuto su corazón se rompía y caía en un profundo mar de culpa – lo siento nunca quise herirte. . . nunca quise usarte, ni mentirte. Sin importar cual fuese la situación nunca, absolutamente nunca querría lastimarte, de verdad lamento mucho no haber podido parar esto pronto. Desde un principio estuvo mal y lo que mal comienza mal termina – sus palabras habían sido sinceras las más sinceras que hubiera usado en toda su vida. Sollozo por momentos, sintiendo como otro par de lágrimas se suman a las ya existentes sobre sus mejillas.

No es solo tu culpa, yo lo acepte siendo consciente de ello – debía admitirlo el también había sido egoísta. Había colocado su felicidad por encima de cualquiera de los sentimientos de ella y aun sabiendo que ella tenía razón cuando dijo que lo que empieza mal termina mal y sabiendo muy bien que lo de ellos ya no tenía arreglo seguía repitiéndose que tal vez podrían salvar algo. Luego de pensarlo por horas, días, semanas y hasta meses dedujo que lo único por salvar así le doliera era su amistad así de simple - yo también te use fui egoísta y así como tu sabía muy bien que lo nuestro nunca comenzó con buenos términos y que andaba a empujones – suspiro preparándose para contradecir los pronósticos de nuevo, tomando valentía para clavarse otra daga – siempre fui un amigo, un simple amigo nuca me has visto diferente y tampoco espero que sea así. Porque hasta yo mismo con todo y lo terco sé que nuestra relación desde un principio estaba terminada.

Supongo que este es el fin - se limito a decir el chico perro después de estar callados un rato.

Sabes! Si, salvamos nuestra amistad y eso quiere decir que no es el fin. Kiba sobre lo que dijiste eso no es verdad – dijo la ojiperla con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Qué cosa no es verdad, Hinata-san? –

Lo de que eres solo un simple eres más que eso eres mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, mi hombro para apoyarme. . . Eres en definitiva más que un simple amigo – Hinata le dirigió una sonrisa sincera. Pequeña y fugaz, pero hermosa, una sonrisa que no surgía desde hacía mucho entre ellos – Arigato – le susurro al pasar por su lado.

Por nada –

Eran agradecimientos por haber sido capaz de terminar con esa "relación". De todas formas aun habiendo dado las gracias, aun siendo un agradecimiento sincero, le dolía. No sabía porque se sentía así como si en verdad hubiera existido una relación en algún momento. Había cariño. En realidad 2 clases de cariño diferentes. Por un lado estaba Kiba quien la amaba y era obvio que lo que sentía era amor, así de simple y complicado, amor. Mientras por otro lado estaba Hinata que era quien se dedicaba a sonreír y fingir que hacia parte de esa relación, lo que ella sentía era aprecio, cariño de amigos no más. Y de último y más importante estaba los sentimientos de egoísmo, miedo a la soledad y apego, costumbre, eso era todo. En resumen nunca hubo una relación, pues para una relación de novios, como la que ellos pretendían tener, se necesitaban 2 personas. Con una sola persona no es suficiente. Kiba estaba pero Hinata, no.

No bastaba tan solo con Kiba.

Así a modo de despedida termino su relación. A partir de ese momento fue que todo comenzó a ir mal. Desde que se había marchado sin rumbo de ese lugar, había permanecido en ese estado por un largo rato. El tiempo había curado las heridas de Hinata des pues de más o menos un mes, a Kiba todavía le tomaría un poco de tiempo mas, por eso su amistad permanecía suspendida de una fina hebra sobre el vacio.

***.End :Flash back .***

Hinata no estaba muy segura de en qué momento sus pies la habían llevado hasta el área de entrenamiento de su antiguo equipo, el equipo 8.

Konichiwa Hinata-san – le saludo Kurenai que llevaba un largo rato sacudiendo sus manos frente a la ojiblanca que mantenía la mirada perdida en el vacio – Hinata ¡ HINATA¡ - le grito intentando llamar su atención lo cual se comenzaba a convertir en todo un reto.

Ah - suspiro por millonésima vez en el día.

Hinata, Hinata – le llamo algo precavida ante el semblante perdido de la Hyuuga mayor, que parecía más estar en un extraño estado de sonambulismo.

Oh! Kurenai-sense! No le había visto ¿Cómo ha estado? – le saludo Hinata al notar la presencia de su maestra, fingiendo que todo estaba bien y que por su cabeza nada pasaba.

Yo he estado muy bien. ¿Cómo has estado tu no pareces muy feliz? – le pregunto la pelinegra tratando de averiguar por qué aquel estado de depresión, ni siquiera al terminar su relación con Kiba se había mostrado tan perdida e indiferente a todo lo que la rodeaba, Kurenai la conocía lo suficiente como para identificar esa falsa sonrisa de alegría.

Pues creo que. . . bien, supongo – contesto la peli azul tratando de sonar no tan deprimente como se suponía debía de aparentar por la expresión de Kurenai al escuchar la respuesta – no me mal entienda Kurenai-sensei. No me quejo he estado bien si se refiere a las cuestiones de la casa, familia, salud, amigos, trabajo, etc. Lo que pasa es que me di cuenta de que cometí un horrible error cuando le termine a Kiba tan, tan. . . bueno rápido así como de una sola y ya – había sido un error terminarle a Kiba después de todo si no le hubiera terminado a Kiba, sino se hubiera sentido inquieta por la tensión obviamente existente entre ella y su ex novio y mejor amigo Kiba Inuzuka muy probablemente no habría hecho eso esa tarde y no se hubiera dedicado a revivir los sentimientos que tanto se había esmerado en enterrar en lo más profundo de su corazón, los sentimientos por aquel rubio, tonto y divertido, que tanto le encantaba. Si no le hubiera terminado seguiría atada a Kiba y seguiría teniendo a alguien que le haría de compañía, tal vez no la compañía que deseaba, pero al fin y al cabo compañía. Si no le hubiera terminado no se habría dado cuenta que seguía teniendo esos sentimientos, que deseaba más de lo que imaginaba su compañía y si no le hubiera terminado no hubiera descubierto su desarrollado miedo a la soledad. Si no le hubiera terminado no se habría dado cuenta que el único que la hacía sentir mejor era Naruto Uzumaki, él era el único. Tal vez había sido un error o tal vez no. Solo el tiempo lo podía decir.

Ah… ya por eso estas así tan deprimida ¿verdad? –

No, yo no estoy deprimida –

¿Ah no? entonces ¿como estas? – le pregunto la ojicarmín segura de que debía de estar deprimida o a que otra cosa se podía deber la cara larga, la mirada perdida, los comentarios que indicaban baja autoestima. Estaba deprimida era la única repuesta que obtenía como resultado al analizar todos esos patrones juntos en una sola persona.

Pues yo estoy. . . – Hinata estaba dudando la verdad era que por más aparente que fuera la pregunta era normal cotidiana, pero para ella no parecía ser algo tan fácil o normal de responder. No en esa situación no gracias a esa frase – no estoy muy segura de cómo estoy.

Si tú no lo sabes entonces ¿Quién lo sabe, Hinata-san? – le pregunto Kurenai tratando de averiguar qué era lo que le sucedía a su ex alumna.

Sabe hoy fui al médico – menciono la joven cambiando el tema, muy obviamente.

¿Por que fuiste? Habías dicho que estabas bien de salud –

En las últimas misiones no me sentía del todo bien – le explico Hinata mientras levantaba su vista del suelo y se sentaba en este – tuve algunos problemas como que era un poco más torpe y lenta, me fatigaba con más facilidad, me mareaba, vomitaba o me daban por unas cosas muy raras – le enumero con los dedos cada una de sus afecciones, mientras veía como Kurenai se sentaba junto a ella -. Fui al médico de la familia, me hizo algunos exámenes y dio su resultado. Yo creía que era alguna virosis o algo así. No era así, yo estaba equivocada.

¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es lo que tienes?– pregunto Kurenai con la sospecha en la punta de la lengua.

Si, estoy bien – le contesto Hinata – y sobre lo de que "¿Qué es lo que tengo?" y que "¿Cómo estoy". Pues la respuesta siendo sincera es. . .Estoy embarazada.

¿Q-Q- Qué co-co-cosa? –Alcanzo a articular Kurenai en medio del shock mental - ¿Quién es el papá?

Alguien – contesto como si nada colocando un dedo sobre sus labios indicando que era un secreto

Como que alguien esa no es respuesta sea quien sea se tiene que hacer cargo – demando a modo de orden la jounin peli negra.

Es que el papá no sabe que es el padre – le aseguro Hinata totalmente avergonzada al confesarle la verdad de la situación.

¿Cómo así que no sabe? – le pregunto Kurenai con la voz entre la sorpresa y la furia

Si, pues no sabe – contesto asiéndose la indiferente ante la pregunta – el doctor dijo que tenía 2 meses y medio de embarazo. – comento con una dulce sonrisa y cambiando de tema nuevamente.

¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – pregunto la mujer resignada a la idea de seguir con el tema del padre del bebé, pues muy seguramente ella seguiría cambiando el tema. Ya tendría el momento perfecto para tocar el tema.

No sé qué le voy a decir a mi papá – le contesto la heredera Hyuuga notablemente preocupada – Necesito un tiempo para pensar muy bien las cosas.

¿Qué tal si le pides a la Hokage-sama que te de una misión fácil, segura y larga en la que puedas pensar? – le propuso Kurenai para que considerara mejor la idea de que el padre era "alguien" y para que pensara como hablarle a su padre sobre el embarazo y el padre imaginario de el bebé.

No suena mal. Creo que iré a hablar con ella mas tarde. – Contesto la oji luna y se levanto dispuesta a marcharse con los últimos rayos del atardecer sobre su rostro – sayonara, Kurenai-sensei. Debería irse a recoger a su hijo.

Tienes razón Hinata-san. Ya me voy, pero prométeme que lo vamos a hablar luego –

Vale, te lo prometo lo hablaremos luego –

La joven madre siguió con su camino ahora un poco más claro, pues ya sabía a dónde debía ir. Lo único que le faltaba era el valor para entrar a ese lugar y enfrentarse a una mujer con años de experiencia en el campo de la medicina ninja y además que la conocía, probablemente no tan bien como su maestra, pero lo suficiente como para saber que la mentira no era la mejor cualidad de la tierna pelinegra.(Aunque debía admitir que con los años había madurado muchísimo y que el más notorio cambio era el hecho de que ya no tartamudeaba tanto como en el pasado, además había aprendido a mentir con mas credibilidad)

°-_= /=_-°

Hinata llevaba 5 minutos frente a la puerta pensando en las palabras que usaría para pedirle ese favor a la líder rubia tras esa misma puerta.

TOC TOC

Adelante - se escucho la imponente voz de T sunade.

Buenas noches Hokage- sama – saludo la chica un tanto nerviosa - quisiera pedirle un favor, si no le molesta, claro.

Cuéntame ¿que necesitas? –

Solo es un pequeñísimo favor -

**¨-¨/*:*/¨-¨**

Déjenme sus comentarios, críticas de todo porfa

Y díganme si lo continuo o mejor no

Cuídense y espero les halla gustado mi primer naruhina

REVIEWS PORFA

v


	2. Diminuto Favor

Blah blah blah – conversaciones

"_Blah blah blah" _– pensamientos

_(Blah blah blah_) – notas de autor

**Declaimer:** los personajes no son míos son de Kishimoto-sama … yo solo soy una loca que escribe estas cosas en un momento de crack XD.

.

.

.

-ooOoo-

Hinata llevaba 5 minutos frente a la puerta pensando en las palabras que usaría para pedirle ese favor a la líder rubia tras esa misma puerta.

TOC TOC

Adelante - se escucho la imponente voz de Tsunade.

Buenas noches Hokage- sama – saludo la chica un tanto nerviosa - quisiera pedirle un favor, si no le molesta, claro.

Cuéntame ¿que necesitas? –

Solo es un pequeñísimo favor –

Habla rápido niña ¡no tengo mucho tiempo! – dijo la rubia sin siquiera darle una mirada a la joven mujer –. Estoy trabajando, Hinata.

Hokage-sama ¿podría, por favor, darme una misión? –

Tsunade levanto la vista de los documentos que llevaba leyendo un buen rato

Disculpa – contesto la Yondaime totalmente desconcertada ante tal petición - . Hinata apenas hace 2 días que volviste de tu última misión y si soy sincera creo que no has descansado lo suficiente.

Ya, lo sé Tsunade-sama pero… - Hinata no pudo terminar la frase al verse interrumpida por la imponente voz de la líder rubia.

Pero nada. Tus compañeros Kiba y Shino vinieron esta mañana a entregar el informe para la misión y me dijeron que no te habías sentido muy bien durante la misión. Además me pidieron que no te diera ninguna misión por un tiempo – en realidad no se lo habían pedido, prácticamente se lo habían exigido - .si te voy a dar una misión te tendré que remitir a un médico, confió en lo que tus amigos me dijeron – la mujer realmente se había convencido de que la chica debía de tener algo después de el numerito que le armaron Shino y Kiba (en especial Kiba), esa misma mañana - y posiblemente también a un psicólogo o ¿tú que estas creyendo niña a caso piensas que puedes sobre esforzarte de ese modo y aun mas si estas enferma?

Yo no tengo nada – aseguro la joven pelinegra en un tono de total convencimiento – ellos solo están exagerando, no es para tanto… emmm eraaa cansancio – a Hinata empezaban a agotarsele las excusas y ya no tenía con que contrariar las muy verdaderas palabras que, ella suponía habían usado sus 2 mejores amigos al hablar con Tsunade – si…. era solo cansancio.

Así que solo cansancio aja aja –

Además _**necesito**_ que me de una misión, Hokage-sama -

Necesito? ¿ A que te refieres exactamente con "_**necesito**_"? –

Nada específicamente –

Entonces considera por rechazada tu petición – Tsunade sabía perfectamente que en primer lugar los chicos hablaban enserio y Hinata mentía; en segundo lugar no podía asignarle una misión si tenía información de que Hinata estaba enferma; para terminar Tsunade no tenía ni la mas mínima razón para asignarle una misión o más bien para que la heredera Hyuuga "_**necesitase**_" una misión de manera taaan urgente - Hinata en primera no tengo la obligación de asignarte una misión, sin mencionar de que es obvio que me ocultas algo o ¿por qué necesitas tan urgentemente una misión eh? - lo tenía totalmente decidido descubriría que tenía esa chica, después de todo no pasaban muchas cosas divertidas por su oficina y una Hinata Hyuuga que miente, oculta cosas y pide, casi exige, misiones tan desesperadamente. Eso definitivamente era interesante.

Yooo mmmmm – "oh no! se dio cuenta … se dio cuenta… se dio cuenta" era lo único que se repetía en su cabeza y las pobres neuronas de la chica corrían como locas buscando una bendita excusa que sonara realista.

No más! - quería saberlo y rápido no era una mujer de paciencia – si me dices la verdad talvez considere tu petición.

¿En serio? –

Talvez –

Mmm pues… ¿quiere la película, la versión larga o el resumen, la versión corta? - que mas podía hacer si no decirle la verdad después de todo ella también era mujer y seguramente entendería sus razones. Esa pregunta era una verdadera declaración de rendición, tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo y mejor que halla sido temprano. Se estaba destrozando con cada palabra que le ocultaba a quienes la rodeaban y seguramente Tsunade-sama al ser una mujer tan admirable y de buenos sentimientos y valores sabría guardarle algunos secretos.

Tsunade giro levemente la cabeza y vio que en pocos minutos estaría totalmente oscuro – la versión corta – se limito a responder, lamentablemente estaba anocheciendo, pues de no ser así le hubiera encantado escuchar toda la historia.

mmm… luego de una mision fui e beber algo a un bar y me encontré con alguien - hinata comenzo la historia mientras se sentaba en una solitaria silla frente al escritorio de la Hokage -. Entonces comenzamos a beber juntos y nos fuimos juntos y …. – la vergüenza no dejaba a Hinata ni respirar, la vergüenza de lo que venía no la dejaba pensar claramente todo era tan abrumador y estúpido desde el punto de vista de Hinata ella no tenia que revelarle sus intimidades a todo el mundo si al caso a su médico PERSONAL y solo a él y a nadie mas – etto…. - ahora que como le decía que habían tenido relaciones así como así y ya sin tanto problema "_no seas tonta solo dilo. No es nada anormal ni malo es super natural" _tal vez su conciencia tenga razón pero de todas maneras es muy bochornoso – tuiosecios – de tanta vergüenza simplemente contesto entre dientes, lo cual no le ayudaba ni en lo mas mínimo a Tsunade para que pudiera entender.

¿Qué? – fue lo único que pregunto la rubia totalmente desconcertada.

Tuiosecios –

Habla bien. –

Tuiosecios –

Que hables bien niña ¿Qué te pasa? Comportate como una mujer de tu edad – se lo aguantaba una o dos veces pero la tercera no, ese tipo de cosas realmente la sacaban de quicio.

Que tuvimos relaciones – era un tono muuuuy bajo probablemente más bajo que un susurro y el volcánico temperamento no soportaba mucho mas "habla más duro" advirtió una vocecilla en la mente de Hinata – aaaaah que tuvimos relaciones – soltó Hinata de una sola en un tono no precisamente audible pero comprensible, luego de tomar aire y cerrar los ojos para no ver el rostro de Tsunade al escucharla confesar, no pudo evitar quedarse en esa posición por unos minutos.

ESTAS EMBARAZADA! – Grito la Hokaqe entre sorprendida, furiosa y emocionada - ¿Quién es el padre?

No le voy a decir –

¿Quieres la misión o no? – si talvez eso era mucho pero y ya que mas daba ya había dicho la peor parte ¿que podía ser mas malo?

Me esta chantajeando - eso era el colmo acaso a ella no le bastaba con haberla hecho revelar su intimidad – ¿promete no contárselo a NADIE y que su opinión de la persona no cambiara y que seguirá tratándolo como de costumbre? – no había nada que perder, ya lo peor había sido confesado.

Ya veremos –

Con eso me basta… - _"dilo, debes decirlo por tu bien desahógate" _maldita vocecilla porque tenía que ser tan sabia, le gustara o no era verdad debia,. No, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. Eso la hacía sentir realmente frustrada y sola – el papá es Naruto

¿Lo sabe? –

No –

¿Alguien más sabe de esto? –

Kurenai-sensei y mi médico, de resto nadie. –

Bien –

¿Promete no contarle a nadie? –

Está bien, pero antes que cualquier cosa ¿tu papà lo sabe? –

Aun no, pero lo sabra se lo prometo –

Bien. Ten – contesto Tsunade entregándole a Hinata los papeles pertinentes para la misión asignada – y Hinata, prométeme que se lo contaras todo Naruto, desde que paso ese dia y que ahora es papá ¿vale? –

Claro, merece saberlo –

Que harás con el niño ¿lo daras en adopción? –

No. No puedo, es un Hyuuga –

Entonces…. Si èl no lo quiere, si no está en sus planes tener hijos ¿Qué harás? – talvez era cruel decirle algo así, pero era una mujer adulta y no una niña. Debía asumir la realidad de su situación y madurar.

Lo tendré yo sola si es necesario, no me importan las consecuencias de ninguna manera perderé al bebe. Nuestra irresponsabilidad no es su culpa – Hinata estaba totalmente segura de eso. Tendría el bebe a como diera lugar. Con o sin ayuda – .es cierto no es su culpa es mía y de él. Estoy segura tendré este bebe. – Dicho eso la joven de mirada vainilla se dirigió hacia la puerta releyendo los papeles de la misión – gracias. En serio, no sabe lo que significa esto para mí – la peli azul sonrío tímidamente y abrió la puerta.

Hinata – llamo Tsunade con voz fuerte – la misión dura un mes y es bastante sencilla, pero de todas formas cuídate. Y es una misión un tanto…. Mmm … especial así que cuando llegues te la explicaran del todo. – esa misión mas que todo era una espacie de capricho del cliente pero Hinata ya vería que le esperaba.

Si señora – dijo Hinata asomando la cabeza por la puerta y sonriéndole a la Hokage

Y se muy fuerte. Tendras que serlo para afrontar todo lo que viene – le advirtió la rubia comprendiendo la difícil situación de la jovencita.

Intentare serlo. –

°-_= /=_-°

En cuanto la joven heredera Hyuuga coloco un solo pie en el distrito de su clan un horrible escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al pensar en la cara que su pobre padre colocaría al escuchar " si papá me acosté con uno de mis amigos. Ah! Y por cierto no es Kiba así que si se podría decir que fue con _cualquiera, sin compromiso_".

No, eso no era malo podía ser peor faltaba explicarle al souke y al bouke. Si! como sí no fuera suficiente con recibir un enérgico regaño de su papi también tendría que soportar a l consejo del clan pidiendo explicaciones y exigiendo respuestas. "Perfecto admite que esta vez si metimos la pata y en grande".

Buenas noches señorita Hinata- sama – le saludo su nana, quien prácticamente había criado a Hinata.

Buenas noches, nana – respondió la hyuuga como una máquina, pues estaba acostumbrada a las formalidades – por favor no me hables de usted. Si?

Por supuesto, pero no olvide que usted – la peli azul le envió una mirada acusatoria - … digo tu eres la heredera, Hinata no cualquier otra chica tienes deberes y compromisos especiales representas a todo el clan fuera de este distrito. – la mujer de edad avanzada y cabellos grisáceos como sus ojos vio a la chica bajar la mirada observando el suelo, por lo que decidió callar y no continuar con el breve discurso.

¿y mi papa? ya es tarde y se acerca la hora de la cena – pregunto Hinata dándose cuenta que faltaban unos 15 minutos para las 8:00 pm, hora exacta en la que se comía en la casa Hyuuga.

Está en la reunión de este mes con el consejo, seguramente llegara tarde –

Está bien. Ya casi esta lista la cena, ¿verdad? –

Si. Sube y te cambias las ropas y bajas a comer con tu hermana y tu primo –

Hinata subió hasta su cuarto y busco en el armario el pijama. Saco un short lila claro con muñequitas y una camisilla de tiras del mismo color con una muñeca en el pecho. En su casa y a la hora de dormir era el único momento en el que verías a la joven en ropa tan pequeña. Tal vez en una pijamada o noche de chicas como la llamaba Ino, pero desde el incidente con la rubia de Konoha nunca más.

Aun podía recordar a Ino persiguiéndola por la casa de Sakura como una loca desquiciada gritándole que se cambiara y se pusiera la pequeña ropa de dormir que traia en la maleta.

Vamos Hina-san quítate esos pantalones enormes y la chaqueta y muéstranos de que estas hecha – gritaba la Yamanaka mientras observaba a la joven ojiperla esconderse detrás de Tenten. Y es que Ino siempre se había preguntado qué tanta seria la tela que sobraría de la ropa que usa habitualmente Hinata – ya sé por qué no te quieres cambiar ¡estas gorda! - grito como si fuera Naruto.

No… - contesto Hinata mirándola con miedo por encima del hombro de Tenten

¡A SÍ PUES HABRA QUE COMPROBARLO! – Grito Ino lo más fuerte que pudo lanzándose sobre la hyuuga para prácticamente desvestir a Hinata, quien no hallaba como quitarse a la rubia de encima, había que admitir que era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Cuando todo acabo estaba en camiseta y pantis mirando sonrijada a todas sus amigas.

Son enormes! No espera son gigantescas ¿qué comes? - pregunto Sakura con ligera envidia, observando los pechos de Hinata al final de la noche todas desde las 2 invitadas de honor, Temari y Matsuri, hasta las 3 kunoichis de Konoha le habían insinuado que debería salir en lencería, usar escotes, salir de compras con ellas, etc. Cosas descartadas por Hinata pues a final de cuentas ella no era asi y semejante pena de mostrar su cuerpo en un pequeño traje ajustado no era el objetivo, ni mucho menos.

La joven se miro en el espejo y observo el reflejo de su torneado cuerpo, pensando que tal vez debió haber usado si quiera una sola vez un pequeñísimo escote o algo. Después de todo en unos meses ya no podría hacerlo por un largo tiempo.

¡Hinata- sama! – le llamo la voz de su nana desde el primer piso de la planta baja en la casa de los Hyuuga – la cena a sido servida. Pase por favor.

En seguida bajo, nana – contesto la joven peliazul.

En el transcurso de la cena el padre de la chica, Hiashi Hyuuga, no se apareció por ningún lado (por suerte para la muchacha).

Hina-chan pareces mmmm… - hanabi ya de hecha una señorita a sus 17 años miro con sus enormes y platinados ojos el rostro de su hermana mayor intentando descubrir la expresión que esta tenia – no se… como desilusionada etoo… es como preocupación. Yo que se estas muy rara ¿estas bien? – pregunto un poco dudosa la jovencita de piel nívea.

Si estoy bien no te preocupes – contesto hinata sin alzar la mirada y viendo perdidamente por la ventana de el comedor la cual daba a uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la casa.

Uuuffff… claro de que me preocupo si lo dices de ese modo, es lo mismo a que lo dijeras brincando de aquí para allá con una enorme sonrisa, no? – menciono en tono sarcástico la menor ignorando por completo a su primo quien rodaba los ojos ante semejante discusión tan estúpida (según él).

Hinata levanto ligeramente la mirada y encontró a su hermana mirándola acusatoriamente:

Estoy bien es solo que estoy muy cansada estuve fuera todo el día desde temprano – comento la joven peliazul como si nada, poniendo una enorme sonrisa como mascara a sus sentimientos.

Bien. ¿Qué tal te fue en el medico? A eso fue que saliste temprano ¿o me equivoco? – pregunto el muchacho de cabellera negra cambiando de tema para evitar tener que presenciar un monologo (por cortesía de Hanabi), sobre que a ella no se le podía engañar con una sonrisa tan falsa y bla bla bla.

Bien, dijo que no erqa nada que estoy bien – contesto la chica ojiperla mayor con tono de quien no quiere saber del tema – y…pues ¿qué tal te fue en el día?

Pues bien, normal – contesto neji en el mismo tono que había usado su prima mayor hace unos minutos.

Enserio que raro – dijo Hanabi mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su primo, viendo como se tensaba de inmediato ante estas palabras – .a mí un pajarillo me conto que cierta castaña de lindos ojos cafés te armo problema en el entrenamiento de hoy, anda cuenta ¿Qué paso?

Eso no te incumbe, a ti no tiene por que importarte – contesto Neji orgulloso.

Ay por favor deja el show y cuenta que se hace tarde y Hinata tiene mañana una misión – dijo la menor, dejando en evidencia a su hermana que casi se ahoga con la comida.

… -

Deja el orgullo y cuenta ¡estamos en familia! – le grito Hanabi ansiosa por conocer los detalles de la famosa discusión que rondaba entre los chismes del dia para los aldeanos de Konoha.

Tenten quiere que vivamos juntos – eso fue lo único que dispuso el joven a la ansias de su prima.

Oh waauu… genial no? – fue el maravilloso aporte de Hinata a la conversasion

Supongo – fue la contestación de Neji quien estaba un tanto molesto por el tema – y ¿que tal tu dia, hanabi-san?

mmmm… pues fue normal – se quedo un momento pensando que mas podía decir – aaaahhh si hoy comí con Konohamuru-kun. El muy idiota cada día se pone más bueno es guapísimo y besa como los ángeles, delicioso.

Hanabi! – le regaño su primo un tanto asqueado, la verdad el no necesitaba ni imaginarse a su prima "comiendo" con Konohamaru, ni mucho menos le importaba como besara ese chico. Mientras, Hinata solo escuchaba parte de la conversación y se reía por lo bajo sin prestar mayor atención a lo que la rodeaba.

Aaaaaahhh! Bueno entoces para que preguntas Neji onee-san – contesto divertida viendo que había logrado molestar a su primo.

Oyasumi* – dijo de repente la joven de cabellera azulada levantándose de golpe y subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Oyasumi, onee-san-

Oyasumi, Hinata-san-

La joven mujer subió las escaleras a toda velocidad y se recostó en su cama dejando caer varias lágrimas, que habían amenazado con escaparse todo el día. "tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta" se repitió mentalmente mientras abrazaba su almohada y lloraba en silencio recostada en soledad en su cama. "neji onee-san va a vivir con Tenten y con ella, probablemente, planeara su futuro. Y yo? Yo soy una tonta que va a aparecer en la vida de una persona que no me ama, para fastidiar y hacer estorbo. Por Kami que tonta fui, porque no tuve cuidado y me di cuenta antes de las consecuencias, soy una completa estúpida". Hinata se paso un buen rato rondando entre pensamientos como este hasta que se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata, se levanto por los rayos del sol que chocaban contra su rostro, lo más rápido que pudo se arreglo y salió lo más temprano que le fue posible de la aldea no sin antes dejarle una carta a su padre sobre el escritorio, para que él la encontrara esa misma mañana al entrar en su estudio-oficina para continuar con el papeleo como líder del clan. Y por supuesto porque la morena aun no se sentía del todo bien como para a hablar cara a cara con su padre acerca de _ese_ tema.

°-_= /=_-°

Luego de largos y muy reflexivos días de viaje Hinata por fin llego a su destino, la tierra de las flores, un lugar hermoso lleno de colores y aromas florales por todos lados, el lugar parecía tener vida propia se podía sentir una vitalidad y un brillo muy especial en esa pequeña villa. Luego de admirar las bellas praderas y caminar por las calles llego hasta la puerta del palacio donde la recibieron dos guardias en el portón gris de hierro. Le pidieron sus datos y tras confirmar la información la dejaron pasar, al llegar a la puerta del palacio un hombre, que se puede definir como el mayordomo, le indico el camino hasta la sala de estar donde la princesa le explicaría claramente en qué consistía la misión, a fin de cuentas la única especificación que había recibido es que era _muy especial_.

Buenos días – señorita hablo una jovencita muy guapa de cabellos castaños claros casi rubios, tez blanca y mejillas rosaditas y ojos ambarinos que vestía un hermoso kimono azul de florecillas de varios colores en todo el decorado – tu eres la kunoichi que enviaron de Konoha, ¿verdad? – pregunto observando a Hinata.

Buenos días princesa, si esa soy yo – contesto amablemente la Hyuuga.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto sumamente interesada.

Hinata Hyuuga –

Perfecto ustedes son tan elegantes. Estoy segura que podrás ser de gran ayuda en la preparación de mi ¡BODA! – Dijo completamente emocionada sonriendo de oreja a oreja - .serás una buenísima organizadora – al escuchar tanta información tan sorpresiva la joven peliazul abrió los ojos completamente y aflojo levemente la mandíbula.

°-_= /=_-°

En Konoha el sol se aparecía en el cielo imponente anunciando un nuevo día para la aldea de la hoja y al mismo tiempo despertando a un joven, mejor dicho hombre joven, de ojos azules y cabellera dorada.

PUM PUM… (N/A: Pésimos efectos de sonido XD… lo siento)

mmm.. – se revolcó en su cama el joven al escuchar el molesto sonido de la puerta. – aaahhh - se levanto reaccionando al ruido dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta.

Al abrirla se encontró con un ninja que ole informo que la Hokage solicitaba su presencia en su oficina.

Buenos días, Oba-chan – saludo Naruto al encontrarse frente a la mujer.

No me llames así, Naruto – lo regaño al escuchar ese Oba-chan que tanto le molestaba – Buenos días, siéntate – prosiguió olvidando lo que había sucedido.

¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto el rubio – es muy temprano ¿paso algo?

Solo quería preguntarte algo… ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre … Hinata Hyuuga? – pregunto extrañamente indecisa la mujer. Le había prometido a Hinata no contarle a nadie, pero desde que la joven se había marchado no paraba de darle vueltas al tema en su cabeza.

**¨-¨/*:*/¨-¨**

Qué pena! de verdad lo siento muchísimo me tarde como mil años luz en publicar el siguiente pero volvi y este me quedo bastante larguito espero que les haya gustado y sigo necesitando de sus reviews en serio que me encanta leerlos… cuídense.

_**Especiales gracias por sus reviews a …:**_

_**Hina-kagiyami: **_que pena en serio intente publicarlo lomas pronto que pude pero me fue imposible. ¡Lo siento!

_**Hikeri-hime16:**_ aun falta para que llegue el bebe pero lo continuare y ya veremos que se da entre estos 2… n_n

_**Sakuken:**_ espero que la continuación te haya seguido pareciendo interesante y continúes leyendo el fic.

_**Diana carolina: **_lo siento si el anterior cap fue confuso y espero que en este si hallas podido entender que paso con exactitud_** .**_

_**Cecilita: **_me alegro mucho mucho que te halla parecido linda y perdón por no adelantar antes es que tuve una pequeña crisis de inspiración.

Ahora si chau y prometo ponerme juiciosita con el próximo =D…

REVIEWS?

(no lo olviden XD)

V


	3. buenas esperanzas: sentimiento especial

Blah blah blah – conversaciones

"_Blah blah blah" _– pensamientos

_(Blah blah blah_) – notas de autor

**Declaimer:** los personajes no son míos son de Kishimoto-sama … yo solo soy una loca que escribe estas cosas en un momento de crack XD.

.

.

.

-ooOoo-

En Konoha el sol se aparecía en el cielo imponente anunciando un nuevo día para la aldea de la hoja y al mismo tiempo despertando a un joven, mejor dicho hombre joven, de ojos azules y cabellera dorada.

PUM PUM… (N/A: Pésimos efectos de sonido XD… lo siento)

mmm.. – se revolcó en su cama el joven al escuchar el molesto sonido de la puerta. – aaahhh - se levanto reaccionando al ruido dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta.

Al abrirla se encontró con un ninja que le informo que la Hokage solicitaba su presencia en su oficina.

Buenos días, Oba-chan – saludo Naruto al encontrarse frente a la mujer.

No me llames así, Naruto – lo regaño al escuchar ese Oba-chan que tanto le molestaba – Buenos días, siéntate – prosiguió olvidando lo que había sucedido.

¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto el rubio – es muy temprano ¿paso algo?

Solo quería preguntarte algo… ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre… Hinata Hyuuga? – pregunto extrañamente indecisa la mujer. Le había prometido a Hinata no contarle a nadie, pero desde que la joven se había marchado no paraba de darle vueltas al tema en su cabeza.

De Hinata – repitió confuso el Uzumaki.

Si de Hinata. Acaso que tiene de malo ehhh? – le contesto un tanto a la defensiva.

Pues nada – contesto el muchacho aun confundido – es solo que… ¿de veras me llamas a esta hora a preguntar eso? – fue lo único.

Acaso que horas son Naruto, por favor si de verdad quieres ser Hokage ¡vas a tener que madrugar mucho mas y trabajar hasta muy tarde en esta oficina! – dijo Tsunade con tono de importancia.

Claro como usted, durmiendo sobre el papeleo y bebiendo sake a escondidas – susurro el joven para sí mismo, para su desgracia fue escuchado por la Hokage rubia.

Disculpa! ACASO INSINUAS QUE YO SOY UNA HIKAGE VAGA ¡! Eeeehhhh? – le grito furiosa la mujer con una venita roja sobre la frente y el puño en alto a punto de golpear al joven frente ella - eso quisiste decir o qué?

Nop …eto …yooo…. – Naruto sintió el peligro acercarse como si un toro en una corrida lo fuera a golpear - mmmm…. Usted Tsunade-sama es una maravillosa Hokage aunque tenga sus defectos, eso sí pueden ser muchísimos demasiados diría yo – una especie de gruñido salió de la garganta de Tsunade – jeje ….eto pues si usted es como yo que se algo asi como una vieja borracha y apostadora …..pero buena persona.

NARUTO! Cállate, crio desubicado – dijo Tsunade con furia rechinando los dientes. Deteniendo el puño justo a centímetros de la mejilla del muchacho. – aaaaahhh! Te llame para hablar de otra cosa – dijo la mujer rubia calmándose mentalmente para no acabar a golpes al chico rubio – no me cambies el tema y dime ¿Qué piensas de Hinata Hyuuga?

Pero dígame ¿por qué me pregunta eso? – refuto Naruto con un puchero infantil.

Si tú me contestas mi pregunta, yo te contesto la tuya – contesto astutamente la líder de la aldea de la hoja mientras ideaba que contestarle al chico.

Bien pues ella… es muy buena persona – dijo Naruto sin más.

Eso es todo no se te ocurre ninguna otra cosa – Tsunade sentía en esos momentos un fuerte impulso por golpear a Naruto y al mismo tiempo por sentarse a llorar con la heredera Hyuuga.

Pues… - Naruto lo pensó y le dio vueltas e rasco la nuca dio un par de vueltas por la oficina se asomo a la ventana y observo la aldea en movimiento sol mañanero resplandeciendo en el cielo – ya se ella también… - continuo finalmente con aire de misterio –… cocina delicioso me encantaría que me hiciera el desayuno el almuerzo la comida y hasta las meriendas.

Tsunade se froto la frente molesta y soltó un largo suspiro sintiéndose un tanto frustrada – Naruto piensa, piensa un poquito más por favor dime ¿tu como ves a Hinata? – .

Aaahhh esa es fácil – dijo el chico de mirada azul con aire relajado – pues con los ojos o como más – haciéndose el tonto, como quien no entiende la pregunta.

Naruto! – Grito muuyy furiosa la mujer de ojos castaños – estoy hablando en serio y tú no te lo tomas muy de verdad verdad.

Estoy de broma Tsunade-sama no se preocupe yo entiendo – dijo Naruto entre risitas divertidas porque él creía que Tsunade-sama lo iba a golpear desde hacía rato – pero yo no entiendo es para que quiere saber usted todo esto - .

Pues eso tiene una respuesta muy fácil – contesto sabiendo que ya tenía el argumento perfecto – que te daré en cuanto me respondas seriamente mis preguntas –.

°-_= /=_-°

Por su lado Hinata estaba de lo más aburrida escogiendo entre millones de millones de vajillas encontrando la perfecta para la noche especial de la pareja. Además de que durante la semana que llevaba allí se la había pasado presenciando el cariño entre la pareja y francamente cada que los veía darse un abraso, besarse o simplemente decirse "te quiero mucho" le provocaba salir de ahí corriendo a mil por hora, pero en cambio ella se quedaba sonreía y le pasaban como un mil de pensamientos entre desoladores y otros llenos de sonrisas y muy muy felices.

Tú qué crees Hina-chan los de flores o los de cuadraditos? – pregunto la joven princesa Haruna sonriéndole a la chica peliazul, mientras sostenía un plato en cada mano con los diseños ya mencionados en cada cual – Hina dime tu ¿qué crees cual es el mejor para esta ocasión?

Pues yo creo que los de flores son mejores para la boda – dijo sonriendo y mirando con asombro el lugar que según Hinata era el museo de las vajillas y porcelanas para lo que se le ocurra – es que son como mas delicaditas y por así decirlo como románticas las florecitas no crees? –

Ay ay! Hina-chan mira mira un payasito – dijo la joven abriendo sus ojos ámbar ampliamente y señalando un plato cuadrado de porcelana con un payasito sonriente y nariz redonda y roja en toda la mitad - jajajaja a lo mejor estos son los perfecto jajaja

Jajajajaja si ves que yo tengo razón este lugar es ridículo mira que platos de payasitos - Hinata llevaba la semana viendo cosas ridículas los lugares que habían visitado eran de lo más raras había una con una piscina de agua rosada en toda la mitad del lugar y habían visitado una capilla de cortinas doradas con lentejuelas negras y un enorme diseño de mariposas y mariquitas, francamente su semana había sido de lo más rara y para peor seguían sin escoger una capilla y un lugar para la reunión de la fiesta – oye escoge esos platos rápido y comprémoslos que tenemos que ir a mirar los vestidos de novia con el diseñador jajajaja deja de molestar con esos payasos, hime-san.

Siiiii ¡! Yo ya quiero escoger mi vestido de novia - dijo la castaña pegando un pequeño brinquito de alegría – crees que con esta nariz me vea bien en la ceremonia? – comento la joven princesa

Con la nariz llena de colorete rojo.

Haruna-sama jajajajaja no mas payasadas – dijo la Hyuuga entre risas mirando con asombro como la princesita se la pasaba de broma en broma – además ese señor de los vestidos estaba todo bravo y dijo que si no llegábamos a la hora exacta después no nos atendía.

Bueno, ya cálmate que él solo nos estaba asustando – le aseguro la joven castaña limpiándose la nariz con la manga de su vestido lila – y son solo ganas de molestar, porque créeme yo le he llegado como una hora tarde y no me dice nada.

Si usted lo dice –

Al llegar a la boutique de vestidos de novia del señor Lambert sintió que entraba en una dimensión paralela de vestidos, diseños y costureras, pensó que en cualquier momento saldría un hada madrina y la vestiría con zapatillas de cristal. Realmente era un lugar de en sueño digno de un cuento de hadas, el lugar ideal para que una princesa encontrara cualquier cosa que necesitase para su boda.

Bienvenidas, su majestad y… compañía – saludo a la entrada un hombre un tanto mayor con vestido de paño cabello negro muy oscuro bien peinado hacia atrás, rasgos muy marcados y ojos de gato en marcados por algunas arruguitas que escondían a los ojos de color grisáceo – dígame ¿Qué es lo que está buscando?

Mr. Lambert gracias por recibirnos a pesar de la demora, y mi compañía es la señorita Hyuuga Hinata – dijo con tono un tanto diplomático la princesa Haruna, sabiendo que la demora había sido a causa de ella, ya que se le había ocurrido pasar por la plaza principal a pedir un deseo en la fuente, comer un helado, mirar en las tiendas nuevas las colecciones de primavera para el nuevo año y dar un paseo por los lugares históricos de la pequeña aldea – discúlpenos es que tuvimos que atender asuntos de estado importantísimos, por poco y no podemos venir – y soltó una sonrisa de lo más natural, que se debía a la risa contenida que le provocaba la cara seria y diplomática del señor Lambert.

O claro yo entiendo, usted sabe que las puertas de mi boutique van a estar siempre abiertas para usted –.

Sabe yo quiero un vestido en corte de sirena, ya sabe no quiero ser un pastel andante – a diferencia de la mayoría de princesas que para ese momento estaban en la onda de lo tradicional y los vestidos anchos, Haruna prefería usar algo que la hiciera ver muy sexy.

Claro claro, creo que tenemos lo que usted desea déjeme voy y le traigo algunos – le contesto en tono meloso y cortes alejándose hacia los armarios de los vestidos (N/A: lógicamente XD).

Hina estas bien? – dijo la jovencita de mejillas rosas mirando a la Hyuuga en bobada con tantos vestidos hermosos

Si, es solo que jamás había visto tantos vestidos tan bonitos –

Yo pensé que siendo del clan Hyuuga, pues ibas a tiendas y todo eso –

Bueno si, pero… pues nunca había visto vestidos de novia – dijo la joven de ojos perla con una sonrisa mirando un bello vestido blanco y larguísimo - bueno en general vestidos para ser sincera, no soy del tipo de chica que sale de compras y eso.

Pero cómo? – le dijo la princesa acercándose a la chica y dándole un par de vueltas con la vista siempre atenta – eres guapísima y se nota que aun debajo de tanta ropa tu cuerpo es fabuloso.

Oye no digas bobadas tu sabes que eso no es verdad –

Que no es verdad, pero que cosas dices si es lo mas cierto del mundo – dijo la chica castaña acercándose a unos vestidos en exhibición – es mas se me acaba de ocurrir una idea fantástica.

¿Y cuál es? – Pregunto Hinata confundida viendo a la princesa bajar unos cuantos vestidos de los maniquíes - dime y voy y le aviso al señor Lambert

Vale vale pero luego por que ahora te vas a medir este vestido – contesto la chica de ojos claros sonriendo ampliamente y mostrándole a la joven morena un vestido de tono azul petróleo – bueno todos estos! – medio grito la chica colocando varios vestidos sobre el sofá de espera frente a un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo con el que se podía ver todo el vestido a la perfección.

Nooo, como se te ocurren esas cosas, Haruna-sama – dijo la Hyuuga muy avergonzada viendo entre los vestidos varios escotes – vinimos a encontrar su vestido perfecto de boda, el suyo no el mío.

Es en serio, yo quiero que tu estés en mi boda y te veas hermosa – la chica pensó por un momento y continuo – eso si no más bella que yo.

Pero… - refuto dudosa la jovencita.

No no no, silencio! He dicho que ordeno te midas estos vestidos – dijo imponente y con la risa entre los labios, conteniéndola con mucho esfuerzo – anda a cambiarse – y dicho eso la metió en un vestier. (N/A: sinceramente no se si se escribe así…y por anticipado pido disculpas por toooodooos los errores de ortografía n_nU).

°-_= /=_-°

20… 21… 22… vueltas había dado alrededor de la oficina de la Hokage, Naruto intentando contestar la pregunta de Tsunade.

Naruto sigo esperando tu respuesta – dijo la rubia voluptuosa sentada en la silla impaciente y mareada de ver al hombre darle vueltas una y otra vez al lugar - ¿Qué piensas de Hinata?

Ella es muy… _rara_ – dijo dudoso extrañamente dudoso.

De verdad dime ¿Qué piensas? – dijo la líder, presionándolo para que le dijera toda la verdad – esto es solo entre los dos, anda habla! –.

Vale vale ella es agradable y muy buena amiga – lo pensó un poco y se puso a recordar los momentos que había pasado con la jovencita de ojos luna – además de cocinar muy rico, hay otra cosa en la que es mucho mejor; da unos concejos buenísimos y ayuda a todo el mundo, se preocupa por todo el mundo y cuando le he pedido ayuda siempre me la ha brindado sin dar ni la más mínima duda… es muy buena, realmente buena chica.

Aaaahh! Si bueno, entiendo – dijo aprovechando que estaba medio ido con la mente en las nubes – y ella ¿qué es para ti… una amiga?

Una amiga? – se auto pregunto aun ido como si hablara con sí mismo – si! Claro que se le puede considerar una amiga o hasta mas… no se – se pensó lo que se le ocurría en esos momentos por su cabeza – es que en ella se pude confiar demasiado y creo en su palabra y no se… es como si fuera un calmante natural, cuando estoy con ella me calmo y pienso mejor las cosas y la escucha, es mas ella me escucha hasta todas mis bobadas – sonrió fugazmente al pensar en la linda chica sonriente y ojitos brillantes que se le pasaba por la mente en esos momentos.

Y entonces ¿sería más que una amiga? – Tsunade lo miro fijamente esperando alguna reacción y ver si seguía en trance, por así decirlo de algún modo.

No lo sé… tal vez – dijo sonriendo el rubio ampliamente como siempre lo hacía – pero es que en realidad ella y yo como que no nos conocemos muy bien, la verdad es que cuando esta cerca se me hace como que se enferma y no se… pero me gusta más cuando habla así normal y todo lo que dice fluye de los modos más _raros_, como ella _rara. – _sonrió un tanto tonto y continuo hablándole a Tsunade aunque él ni notara la presencia de alguien más en esa habitación ya que en realidad estaba pensando en una personita muy especial, realmente ausente en ese momento – y cuando se sonroja se ve tan no se… como linda le da un toque como de ternura o algo así es que es una chica muy _única. _Solo ella puede ser así o eso creo yo, por lo menos.

Tsunade quería brincar en una sola pierna, coger a besos al primero que se le atravesara por en frente. Realmente no se creía estar escuchando semejantes confesiones de la mismísima boca del rubio. Además que ya sabiendo eso se le iba a hacer mucho más fácil todo a la Hyuuga, pero eso si solo esperaba que la chica no se infartara en cuanto se enterara que ella ya había hablado con el muchacho. También estaba en shock después de eso, sin mencionar que no tenía ni idea porque había preguntado de más, es que realmente le había emocionado mucho saber todo lo que estaba diciendo el hombre rubio.

Vale, Naruto gracias por tu tiempo – dijo la mujer levantándose de su lugar en el escritorio haciendo el ademan de sacar a Naruto, que aun seguía en otro planeta – entonces… pues adiós – dicho eso cerró la puerta en todas las narices del chico.

Naruto salió de su mini shock y se le paso un pensamiento ridículo por la cabeza una pequeña preguntita, camino hasta la puerta asomo la cabeza y pego el grito más grande – ¡ ¿PARA QUE SE SUPONE QUE FUE TODO ESE INTERROGATORIO?

Largooooo! – contesto a la defensiva la rubia.

Pero usted dijo que si contestaba todo me iba a responder – dijo el chico furioso abriendo toda la puerta de un solo empujón –así que RESPONDA!

Pues muy fácil es solo porque ella es la heredera del clan Hyuuga y tu el próximo Hokage así que tienes que tener muy en claro el concepto de con quienes vas a pasar mucho tiempo y tomar decisiones importantes de la aldea en general – contesto muy convencida y seria la actual Hokage como dándole una lección importantísima al chico – ahora largoooo! – Naruto se fue a pensar un rato en todo lo que había dicho sobre la jovencita Hinata y lo mucho que el mismo se había asombrado de sus propias palabras y todas las ideas que se le habían pasado sobre la heredera Hyuuga.

°-_= /=_-°

Por Kami-sama, te ves divina a cada vestido que te pones es mejor – le dijo con una sonrisa enorme en la cara la joven princesa – ahora mídete este.

Gracias,pero no mas vestidos – le dijo Hinata sonriente y avergonzada frente al grandísimo espejo mirándose embelesada con la imagen que divisaba sin poderse creer que esa persona era ella – es momento de que empecemos a ver vestidos para ti.

Vale, pero entonces tienes que dejar que yo te compre un vestido – contesto la castaña sin darse por vencida.

No…de verdad que no es necesario ti misma lo dijiste yo tengo bastante ropa, por eso de la familia y esas cosas – Hinata era del tipo de personas que le gusta dar más que recibir, además que le daba mucha pena que una persona que acababa de conocerla quisiera darle algo.

Si bueno tal vez eso sea cierto pero tú misma dijiste que casi no tenias vestidos y ropa asi –

Está bien tienes razón, pero ha medirse vestidos ya – dio por finalizado el tema la jovencita - vale?

Como quieras, empecemos con los vestidos! – grito tipo súper heroína en medio de la acción la princesa, halando de un brazo a Lambert para que le mostrara los diez mil vestidos que traía entre brazos para que ella se los midiera.

La princesa tomo el primer vestido que vio y entro en uno de los vistieres emocionada y rápidamente salió con el vestido ya puesto – ¿qué tal me veo? – pregunto parándose frente al espejo.

Te ves muy linda – Hinata la miro y sintió algo un poco confuso para ella – pero no creo que sea como para la boda, no es tan especial.

Tienes razón, yo quiero algo especial, solo para mí – dijo la princesa mirando el resto de vestidos que el hombre de cabellos negros había traído para ella.

Luego de medirse muchísimos vestidos decidió que eran bonitos, más que bonitos, simplemente hermosos. Sin embargo ningún vestido era suficientemente especial ninguno tenía ese toque de magia que tanto buscaban las dos chicas en el vestido de novia ideal.

Haruna-sama ¿puedo sugerirle algo? – pregunto Hinata un tanto tímida con una pequeña idea en mente para que la boda de la chica castaña fuera perfecta.

Claro Hina-san tus sugerencias siempre serán bienvenidas –

Y si el señor Lambert le diseña su vestido, así seria especial y solo suyo, único –

Claro eso sería estupendo! – Dijo la chica sonriendo emocionada por la idea – pero otro día vendremos a tomar las medidas y demás, porque ya llego mi adorable esposo – dijo corriendo hacia la entrada para comerse a apasionados y profundos besos de amor a su futuro marido. El hombre de la misma edad de la princesa, abrazo a su esposa y le sonrió cuando se separaron en busca de oxigeno.

Buenas tardes, Hinata-san – dijo el joven al notar la presencia de la morena que ya se había cambiado el vestido por sus ropas usuales – perdona el espectáculo – se disculpo un poco avergonzado, pues no se le daba ser tan emocional, aunque cuando estaba con la jovencita Haruna todas sus penas se le espantaran mágicamente.

No importa, se nota que ustedes se quieren mucho – dijo la Hyuuga con una sonrisa de la mas falsa en la cara, ya que a pesar de decir que no le importaba y en realidad no tenia porque importarle .Realmente le afectaba demasiado ver a dos personas quererse tanto, demostrarse su amor y aun mas importante _comprometerse_ en matrimonio. Comprometerse era un común acuerdo, era planear un futuro juntos. Juntos con todo lo que con llevaba ese concepto trabajo, problemas, apoyo, enfermedad, ilusiones, metas, caer volver a levantarse, lo que fuera pero con respaldo con alguien…juntos. Y por sobre cualquier cuestión para Hinata estaba la familia con todo y los _hijos,_ lo que significaba ser capaz de formar un buen hogar, ser un ejemplo de amor, valores, compresión, apoyo y unión. Y hasta el momento, de todo eso con Naruto solo tenían la parte de los hijos aunque él ni por enterado se diera… por ahora.

El chico salió del vestier ya cambiado con un elegante traje que le quedaba a la perfección haciendo que resaltara su bello rostro de ojos redondos y de un profundo color verde aguamarina y cabello un tanto gris, a pesar de su edad tan joven, lo cual a juego con sus rasgos marcados en conjunto lo hacían un muchacho realmente guapo con g mayúscula.

Perfecto, me encanta como te queda este, luces GENIAL! – dijo la futura esposa enmarcando la última palabra. – ¿tú qué crees Hina-san?

Si se ve muy bien – dijo Hinata de lo mas despistada preguntándose cuantos trajes se habría probado ya mientras ella estaba pensando y sintiendo un poco de envidia por su relación – WWOOOUUU realmente le queda muy bien, no lo había mirado bien, pero ese es el que tiene que usar – dijo fijándose realmente en el muchacho y entonces la misma sensación extraña de la vez anterior cuando la princesa se había medido el primer vestido la invadió, nuevamente.

Vaya que si Hinata-san tienes muy buen gusto – contesto sonriente la princesa colgándose del cuello de su prometido – pero eso si no me lo mires tanto, que ya tiene dueña, oíste Hinata-san – dijo en broma por la mirada perdida de la susodicha.

Tras haber escogido el traje para el novio hablaron un rato con el señor Lambert y programaron una cita para el diseño del vestido de novia y finalmente se dirigieron al castillo real, donde fueron recibidos por la guardia del palacio y se les aviso que en pocos minutos se serviría la cena, así que todos pasaron al comedor para poder irse rápidamente a sus habitaciones a descansar. Durante la cena todos comieron en silencio para fortuna de la invitada Hyuuga que se la pasa disfrutando de la bella vista que le ofrecía un plato de comida, ya que se sentía claramente inquieta por la extraña sensación que había tenido en la boutique, además que había caído en cuenta de que en veces anteriores había tenido la misma molestia.

Gracias por la comida – dijo Hinata levantándose de la mesa repentinamente y saliendo del enorme comedor principal, como todo en ese castillo enorme y grandísimo – Oyasumi, que descansen Haruna-sama, Akio-sama. – hizo una reverencia y salió de allí casi que corriendo a su habitación, quería pensar claramente en todo por una sola vez en el día.

Se pensó por mucho rato la sensación tan rara que había tenido cuando estaba en los momentos más importantes de la preparación de la boda. Luego de darle muchas vueltas se dio cuenta que era una especie de mezcla entre el anhelo lleno de esperanza de lo que podría ser y al mismo tiempo el sentimiento que se tiene cuando se sabe que el momento se ha perdido y que por nada del mundo lo podría recuperar. Esa era la verdad ella aun creía que a pesar de las dificultades y todo lo que se pudiera venir las cosas iban a salir bien, esperaba que fuera más que solo bien un excelente seria fantástico. Por otro lado también sabía que no todo en este mundo era color de rosa por lo que sentía que todo lo que ella había planteado como su meta en algún momento ya no podría ser que había mandado todo por lo que tanto había luchado a la miércoles y ya no podría devolver el tiempo para cambiar ese "pequeño error". Y eso era solo pensando en ella misma, pero para su desgracia en ese momento ella jamás había sido una persona egocéntrica ni desconsiderada por lo que en ese momento se le atravesó el pensamiento fugaz de la reacción que podría tener el rubio y si por alguna estúpida y mala pasada del destino le hubiera podido arruinar algo al muchacho y deseaba desde el fondo de su alma y su corazón que él se lo tomara fácilmente y no se volviera loco o algo, esperaba que todo estuviera bien.

°-_= /=_-°

Naruto se sentó sobre su cama y miro la luna llena e imponente en lo más alto del cielo nocturno. Se metió entre cobijas con la vista fija en la noche estrellada en el firmamento y pensó en Hinata y sus hermosos ojos como la luna esa noche por lo que se le escapo una sonrisa imperceptible de la que él mismo no se dio cuenta y pensó en la reunión que había tenido con el concejo de Konoha hacia un tiempo en la que se le informo que había sido seleccionado como el sexto Hokage de Konoha, pues Tsunade había anunciado su pronto retiro.

_Espero que todo salga bien_ – fue lo último que dijo el rubio medio dormido con una sonrisa esperanzadora entre sus labios cayendo sobre su cama con la luna como único testigo.

°-_= /=_-°

Hinata miro por la puerta ventana que la dirigía a un bello balcón y pudo divisar una hermosa noche llena de estrellas centellantes por sobre su cabeza y una gigantesca luna redonda y brillante que le recordó la sonrisa alentadora y la melena dorada de su Naruto que brillaba con su sola presencia personalidad que siempre la hacía sentir bien fuera lo que fuera él le daba esa seguridad con la que nunca antes había contado.

_Espero todo salga bien _– dijo suavemente al viento mientras abrazaba su aun plano vientre que albergaba un nuevo rayo de vida y esperanza, para rendirse feliz en los brazos de morfeo.

**¨-¨/*:*/¨-¨**

Como siempre LAMENTO DEMASIADO LA TARDANZA y no tengo excusa pero en compensación ;) este capi es el doble de largo que el anterior ¡el doble! Me siento muuuuyyy feliz feliz hoy. Además que espero hayan notado que ya empecé con lo NaruHina y en este capi me fui mas por lo sentimental así que no se que tan bien quedo pero espero les guste :D .

CuIdEnSe, y espero esta vez sí cumplir y no publicar cuando se de la paz mundial XD

_**Especiales gracias por sus reviews a …:**_

_**Wesli: **_sé que me tarde en subir la conti pero espero haya sido lo que esperabas (:

**HiNaru Hyuga**: ya llego tu conti conti conti conti y gracias me alegra te haya gustado.

_**Hinataforever**_: gracias por las felicitaciones y me hace felix que te parezca PADRISIMO!

_**Riuhmy**_: se que querías la conti pronto pero sin excusa no se simplemente la inspiración me llego hasta ahora y quiero que te siga gustando el fic. 3

_**Gazetta**_ _**Kaorii**_: ¿Qué tanto le dijo Tsunade? Suficiente o querías mas? Vale pos ya puse este 3er cap y espero siga siendo genial!

_**Tany**_: espero yo no te haya dejado como esos otros autores DeScOnSiDeRaDoS XD y eso si Hanabi es un amor y quiero que salga mas ((aunque en mi mente es un tanto loca)).

_**Gatinix**_: la verdad no me había pensado si la historia era original o no XD pero grax por decírmelo y espero este capi haya sido tan bueno como el anterior y si es posible mejor!

_**XX**_: perdón si te hice esperar demasiado y que con este se hayan podido calmar tus ansias.

_**Diana**_ _**Carolina**_: me alegra te haya gustado el 2do y la verdad no creo que el papá de Hinata sea la reencarnación de un ogro ni algo así, pero no creo que le vaya a dar un premio y una medallita XD … y la verdad NO quiero un Naruto que siga con una obsesión devota a la pelirosa.

_**Hinata-sama198**_: voy a seguir tu concejo y actualizar más rápido que flash ((dentro de lo que yo soy realmente capaz)) si en el anterior me demore en este mas! GRAX por tu review :D

_**Hikeri-Hime16**_: perdón si esperaste muxo por la conti n/n y si tienes razón tienen 22 años y Neji, Ten Ten, Sai y Rock Lee tienen 23, y pues la princesa y su prometido que tienen 25 y lógicamente pos Hanabi que tiene 17 espero con esto todo te haya quedado claro y muxas gracias por dejar tu review :D

_**Juaiay**_: no lo seguí pronto pero lo seguí no? n/n grax por tu review y espero te siga gustando.

_**NaruhinaXD**_: aunque no lo hayas leído aun espero que al leerlo te haya gustado, el titulo no sea lo único interesante y creo notaste que me tarde 1000 años en actualizar pero grax por tu comentario :D

REVIEWS?

(por favor así sea una maldita demorada XD)

V


	4. Confesiones Familiares

Blah blah blah – conversaciones

"_Blah blah blah" _– pensamientos

_(Blah blah blah_) – notas de autor

**Declaimer:** los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a Kishimoto y si fueran mios habría mucho mas romance y menos muertes. :D

.

.

.

**-ooOoo-**

La joven Hyuuga caminaba en dirección a la aldea de la hoja estaba tan cerca que podía ver la gran entrada y a pesar de que aun seguía vomitando cada mañana ya prácticamente se había acostumbrado y aunque sonara realmente extraño no le tomaba importancia. Aunque últimamente los mareos y las nauseas disminuyeron, los antojos si eran muchos más y de vez en cuando eran muy extraños sobre todo por la hora. Un día aun estando en la aldea de las flores había tenido un enorme e insoportable antojo de ramen a las 3 de la madrugada. Así que bajo a la cocina y lo preparo ella misma, probablemente no era tan bueno como el de Ichiraku, pero no estaba nada mal y le recordaba a Naruto más de lo que podía creer recordó que en ese momento se dijo a si misma o tal vez al bebe _"Hijo de tigre sale pintado. Realmente no puedes ser hijo de nadie más". _Hinata sonrió y paso una mano por su vientre por encima de la chaqueta.

Buenos días – saludo a los guardias matutinos entrando a la aldea que para esas horas era hermosamente adornada por el sol mañanero que pintaba el cielo de vibrantes colores, que acompañaban perfectamente el ajetreado día que empezaba sobre todo en la zona comercial de la aldea.

Hinata planeaba dirigirse directamente a la torre de la Hokage y entregar el informe puesto que hasta esa parte de su misión había sido realizada por Tsunade para evitarse problemas. Sin embargo su embarazo no estaba muy de acuerdo, por lo que termino en la tienda de dangos devorando unos cuantos, dangos a las 6 de la mañana por desayuno, definitivamente eso no debía ser nada sano.

HINAAATAAA- SAAAN! – la joven de ojos vainilla se volteo encontrándose con Sakura e Ino corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ella.

Buenos días, Sakura-san, Ino-san – las saludo un poco confundida porque estuvieran corriendo y gritando por la aldea a esas horas.

Hola – dijeron al unisonó, lo que pareció no caerles en gracia por que se miraron sacándose la lengua. Había ciertas cosas que no cambian sin importar los años.

Hinata- chan no olvides que mañana haremos la reunión – dijo la de ojos jade sonriendo. Cada mes desde la cuarta guerra ninja hacían una pequeña reunión que básicamente consistía en escuchar a Lee gritar sobre la llama de la juventud, ver a Naruto y Sasuke discutir por prácticamente todo sin importar cual fuese el tema terminando siempre con un uh! De Sasuke que podía ser interpretado como le viniera en gana a cada quien. Sin olvidar los "Problemático" de Shikamaru y Chouji peleándose la comida con Kiba, Akamaru, Naruto y cualquiera que quisiera la ultima presa. Además de las locuras nuevas con las que siempre llegaba Ino que siempre parecían una nueva razón para discutir con Sakura. Era un circo cada una de las reuniones pero se podría decir que era una tradición o algo así.

La haremos a la mañana será como un desayuno – continuo la rubia – porque pensábamos hacerla esta noche pero acabas de llegar de una misión de un mes así que debes estar exhausta y mañana al atardecer saldremos a una pequeña misión Shikamaru, Chouji y yo. – Explico la chica tranquilamente – así que pareció lo mejor, creo.

Hinata asintió y prometió que llegaría a tiempo, para luego despedirse de las chicas que al parecer aun tenían mucho trabajo en el hospital. Debía grabárselo, nueve de la mañana en el restaurante barbacoa, para la reunión con los chicos. Sin más interrupciones la joven peli azul se dirigió a la torre de la Hokage.

Hinata toco la puerta y al escuchar "Adelante", entro en la oficina.

Buenos días, Hokage-sama – saludo respetuosamente.

Buenos días, Hinata – respondió la rubia líder – ¿alguna novedad en la misión? – pregunto recibiendo la carpeta debidamente organizada.

No – contesto sin más la chica.

¿Algún plan? – pregunto Tsunade dejando los papeles sobre la mesa y mirando fijamente a la chica, realmente no pensaba perderse ningún detalle de todo ese enredo.

No exactamente – dijo Hinata poniendo el dedo índice sobre su barbilla en actitud pensativa. – simplemente decirle la verdad a todo el mundo, empezando por mi propia casa eso es básicamente todo.

Supongo que Naruto es el último en la lista, no? – pregunto Tsunade levantando una ceja, se le hacia una mala idea dejar al padre de ultimo pero Hinata se había tomado su tiempo para pensar las cosas así que probablemente era lo mejor teniendo en cuenta que nadie conocía mejor al clan Hyuuga como ella y definitivamente no eran para tomar a la ligera.

De hecho, si – dijo Hinata poniéndose un poco nerviosa, porque sabía lo mal que sonaba esa idea. Y la voluptuosa Hokage de cierta forma era casi que la familia de Naruto, probablemente no exactamente su madre y solo Kami sabía el castigo que esta le pondría si ella siquiera pensase en ella como abuela, pero de alguna forma era su familia, algo así como una tía o una madrina. Lo que hacía que la joven heredera Hyuuga se sintiera insegura frente a esa rubia y aun mas al estar explicando completamente su situación – creo que es mejor que primero calme lo más fácilmente posible a mi familia porque estoy segura de haber roto muchas reglas. Y no quiero preocupar a Naruto o peor aún arrastrarlo hacia los problemas. Entonces, espero con suerte hablar con él cuando las cosas estén más calmadas.

Muy bien tú sabes lo que haces – dijo la rubia volviendo a su trabajo – por cierto Hinata necesito que vengas mañana en la mañana a primera hora, para hablarte de un trabajo que necesito que hagas, ya que no estarás libre para misiones.

De acuerdo Hokage-sama – respondió Hinata cordialmente y se despidió en dirección al distrito Hyuuga. Había mucho que explicar.

°-_=/=_-°

Hinata camino hasta el distrito y en cuanto entro a la mansión fue recibida por su nana.

Hinata-san, Bienvenida a casa – dijo la mujer con el tono más respetuoso y solemne del mundo.

Buenos días, Nana – respondió dulcemente Hinata con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se dirigía a su habitación – Nana, mi padre se encuentra? – pregunto deteniéndose a medio camino.

Por su puesto se encuentra en la zona de meditación, Hinata-san – respondió con simpleza.

¿Podrías por favor avisarme cuando valla a la oficina? – Dijo la joven sonriéndole a su Nana – necesito hablar con él, pero antes me daré un baño, ¿los balnearios están listos? – pregunto Hinata pensando en lo afortunada que era en esos momento de vivir en una casa así donde podía bañarse en aguas termales cuando lo desease, sobre todo después de un largo viaje y de una mañana de nauseas. Miro el reloj que marcaba las diez de la mañana pasadas, por lo que debía apurarse su padre meditaba hasta las once y a las doce en punto se servía el almuerzo.

La joven se dirigió a las aguas termales y se metió en ellas relajándose lo más posible. Hinata suspiro y por primera vez en el último mes dijo en voz alta lo que tanto había practicado en su cabeza.

Papá, yo… tengo algo realmente importante que decirte – Hinata se colocó la toalla en la cabeza y siguió hablándole a la pared como si de verdad fuera su padre - se que probablemente estuvo mal, pero quiero que sepas que no es el fin del mundo y tampoco me arrepiento de ello. Pienso hacerme responsable y aceptare cualquier castigo que consideres el más adecuado pero no cambiare nada así que como me has escuchado, solo me resta informarte que estoy esperando un bebé. – la chica de ojos perla se quito la toalla de la cabeza y busco su toalla grande para cubrirse el cuerpo -. Eso suena terrible, hasta un informe de misión tiene más emociones… AH! Definitivamente esto no será nada fácil! – _"Estoy segura de que sonaba mucho mejor en tu cabeza". _Perfecto, seguro era el mejor momento para que su consciencia decidiera aparecer.

Hinata salió de los balnearios y se vistió en tiempo record, perfectamente peinada y arreglada estuvo frente a la oficina de su padre, lista o más o menos por que nunca estaría realmente lista para decírselo pero había llegado el momento.

°-_=/=_-°

TOC TOC (el retorno de los súper efectos de sonido)

Adelante – hablo lentamente Hiashi Hyuga desde el escritorio.

La joven entro a la oficina y se siguió repitiendo mentalmente que debía ser lo más natural posible y que por eso mismo respirar era indispensable.

Buenos días, padre – actuar diplomáticamente era lo suyo – necesito hablar un momento contigo.

Buenos días Hinata, siéntate – siguió hablándole Hiashi mientras revisaba los documentos para la próxima reunión con el consejo del clan. Eso básicamente era su invitación para que ella le hablara.

Papá yo… tengo algo realmente importante que decirte – _"Vamos dilo lo practicaste durante un mes entero"._ Se burló su consciencia, Hinata respiro tranquilizándose y prefirió simplemente hablar sin pensarlo demasiado - la verdad no estoy muy segura de cómo decirte esto, pero para mí es muy importante que lo sepas mas allá de si piensas brindarme tu apoyo. Soy consciente de que en realidad no hay una forma en que esto termine resultando en una forma más fácil, podría decirse de algún modo, simplemente te lo voy a informar – dijo notando que su padre levantaba la vista para fijarse en ella y dándose cuenta que no había dejado las formalidades por más que lo había intentado, probablemente era porque eso no hacia exactamente parte de ella, por lo menos no frente a su padre o las personas que eran como él – Estoy embarazada. - soltó lo más rápido que pudo fijándose en la expresión de su padre, detenidamente son los ojos completamente abiertos.

Hiashi se alteró ligera e imperceptiblemente – Mañana en la reunión de la tarde se lo informaras al consejo, de acuerdo? – Volvió a fijar la vista en los documentos de su escritorio – ahora puedes retírate.

Papá? tú me escuchaste? - pregunto Hinata completamente confundida por su actitud.

Por supuesto que te escuche, pero parece que tu no. Te dije que te retires – dijo Hiashi sin siquiera levantar la vista para fijarse en ella.

Que sucede?... yo no entiendo – ella nunca había estado tan confundida en toda su vida era ridículo esperaba un regaño, un sermón gigante o si quiera una de esas miradas de "me decepcionas", pero nada de nada era lo más extraño que podría haber pasado.

Dejare que el concejo se encargue de "esta situación", creo que será mejor así, para todos. Ahora RETÍRATE – recalco el líder Hyuga tomando su trabajo de nuevo.

Hinata salió de la oficina sintiendo un enorme nudo en el estomago como nunca, ni si quiera en una misión a riesgo de muerte se había sentido tan mal. No se sentía triste o enojada, solamente era algo raro como alguna especie de confusión. Se dirigió a su habitación tan y se recostó en la cama, para dormir hasta la hora del almuerzo, porque no quería torturarse pensando en toda "esta situación". Además no podía entrenar, así que no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

°-_=/=_-°

Hinata- sama… Hinata- sama – la llamo suavemente su nana.

Nana… te dije que no me llames así – dijo la joven estirándose perezosamente.

Lo lamento, Hinata-san – se corrigio su nana –. El almuerzo está servido por favor baje al comedor.

Hinata se enderezo y lavo su cara para disimular la reciente siesta. Esperaba que su padre decidiera por primera vez en la vida comer en la oficina, definitivamente era imposible pero solo sería una comida, iba a sobrevivir o eso esperaba. En cuanto entro al comedor sintió como si la tensión aumentara exponencialmente a medida que se acercaba a la mesa. Levanto la vista y noto que su hermana también lo había sentido, se fijó en su primo y vio su seño fruncirse ligeramente, estaba incómodo. Levanto la vista recorriendo el comedor hasta la punta superior y se encontró de frente con los ojos furiosos de su padre, fijos precisamente en ella. Bajo la cabeza, rápidamente se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer sin preguntarse qué demonios estaba en el plato, solo podía sentirse incomoda y presionada. En cuanto termino su almuerzo se levantó, se disculpó y subió a su habitación. Había comido lo más rápido del mundo, pero aun así se había sentido como una eternidad.

Hinata-chan? – golpeo a la puerta su hermana.

Pasa – respondió la mayor viendo entrar a su hermana y su primo que se recostaron en la cama junto a ella.

¿Que fue todo eso? – pregunto Hanabi. La relación entre ellos había cambiado mucho. Primero Neji ya no las odiaba y empezando por eso que de por si era un gran avance. Por otra parte Hanabi ahora era más abierta, solo con ellos dos y rara vez lo hacía con Konohamaru, con el resto del universo era igual de fría que siempre y solía molestar a Neji por la simple razón de hacerlo enojar, según ella era lo más gracioso del mundo y tenía que admitir que realmente era así. Además Neji había decidió por sí mismo que su responsabilidad era cuidar de ellas y aunque le había bajado la intensidad al asunto en parte porque ellas dos insistían que podían cuidarse solas y en parte porque ahora que salía con Ten Ten no tenía mucho tiempo para seguirlas a todas partes. Realmente eran mucho más cercanos, cada vez eran más y más como una familia.

Mi papá está enojado –

En serio no lo habría podido descubrir por mí misma – dijo la Hyuga menor girando la cabeza para ver a su hermana recostada en el medio de ella y el chico Hyuga mayor.

¿Por qué está furioso? – hablo serio el muchacho.

Hinata se sentó para que ellos no pudieran ver su rostro – Rompí las reglas – dijo con muchísimas ganas de reírse y no sabía porque _"Al demonio, solo dilo" _– estoy embarazada. – se tiro de nuevo sobre la cama y se empezó a reír como si hubiera perdido la cabeza y probablemente lo había hecho.

Los dos giraron a verla al mismo tiempo y gritaron al mismo tiempo - ¿QUE COSA?

Saben se lo dije hoy y fue lo más difícil del mundo, tal vez es porque se lo dije o porque siento que le estoy dando dimensiones ridículas al asunto que ya ni me importa. Simplemente me relajare – dijo muy calmada y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro la chica embarazada.

¿Es en serio? – pregunto Neji muy asombrado.

No estas bromeando, verdad? – pregunto Hanabi mirándola como si fuese un orco de tres cabezas.

… -

Si es de Kiba lo voy a matar – dijo furioso el mayor.

No es de Kiba –

¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? ¿Simplemente como llegaste a esto? – la sermoneo Hanabi.

Para ser sincera no voy a decirte de donde vienen los bebes Hanabi-chan, estas muy grande para esa charla – se rio Hinata

¿Quién eres? y ¿Qué hiciste con mi hermana? – le grito Hanabi zarandeándola por los hombros. Neji se levantó dispuesto a irse.

Hinata lo miro dirigirse a la puerta y se levantó de la cama – Tu, vuelve y siéntate – le ordeno a Neji – y tú, cálmate y escúchame – le ordeno a su hermana – primero cálmense que la única con derecho a alterarse aquí soy yo o alguno de ustedes también está esperando un bebe, eh? – los miro a la expectativa – No? Perfecto, un problema a la vez. Soy consciente de que debería estar alterada y deprimida y sufriendo o quien sabe que más, pero ya pase esa etapa por más que me torture con el tema. Esto no se va a ir así que es hora de asumirlo, crecer y hasta reírme de ello – siguió hablando caminando por la habitación y mirarlos de vez en vez – y segundo ustedes son mi familia y no se los exijo pero me vendría muuuuuyyy bien su apoyo y que entiendan y respeten mi privacidad. Entiendan NO quiero preguntas incomodas, lo sabrán todo, pero a su tiempo. ¿Tienen algo que decir? – termino Hinata. Las hormonas son asombrosas. La iban a volver loca, si sabía que había estado rara, pero eso fue una explosión.

Ok? Ahora sé que no eres mi hermana – respondió Hanabi con la boca entre abierta.

Te apoyaremos, pero no esperes que no nos vas a decir nada – le dijo Neji entre súper serio y ultra asombrado.

Bien, me alegra que quieran apoyarme, pero solo no más sermones y no exageren. Ya no tengo cinco años se cuidarme sola y mantengan los límites de la privacidad – les advirtió conociéndolos muy bien.

Y el padre? – pregunto su hermana.

No lo sabe, lo sabrá muy pronto y espero que me apoye, aunque sea un poco – suspiro lentamente – confió en el y es una buena persona. Realmente lo quiero, lo quiero muchísimo.

Oh! Por dios es de Naruto? – Pregunto su hermana con la cara asombrada al máximo, nunca volvería a tener esa expresión en la vida – explícate, por favor te lo ruego.

Hinata se volvió a sentar entre ellos dos y les sonrió – bar, tragos, relaciones y un bebe – la joven peliazul estallo en risas por completo, sonaba realmente ridículo y muy torpe.

Buen resumen - le sonrió su hermana riéndose con ella. Neji las miro detenidamente riéndose y sonrió suavemente junto a ellas – te apoyo eres mi hermana por qué no lo haría – nunca habían sido muy cercanas, casi siempre por decisiones dentro del clan pero Hinata siempre había encontrado el tiempo para estar con Hanabi y Hanabi había encontrado en Hinata más que una hermana era una casi madre y definitivamente lo más cercano a una mejor amiga que podía existir en el mundo para ella.

Necesitamos saber algo más? – pregunto Neji acariciando la cabeza de Hinata con ternura.

Aaaammm… no puedo entrenar ni hacer misiones, pero Tsunade ya me encontró un empleo así que estaré bien – dijo pensando en que más faltaba – tengo tres meses y medio – siguió pensando en algo más – y esto va a sonar muy tonto pero quiero que mi papa me regañe.

¿Qué te dijo, Hinata- san? – pregunto Neji un poco preocupado por su prima.

No me dijo nada de nada, estoy muy confundida y quisiera un regaño, un sermón, que me grite o cualquier cosa. Porque esto es demasiado difícil de manejar para mí – Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca y sintió que iba a llorar –. No sé qué está pasando, pero a pesar de que no me dijo nada me siento de lo peor – Hanabi la abrazo y le hizo un pequeño gesto a Neji para que se acercara y a regañadientes acepto unirse al abrazo.

Sabes eso no importa te apoyamos y así como tú has cuidado de nosotros, cuando lo necesitamos, nosotros estaremos contigo. – le dijo Hanabi de la forma más suave y dulce posible – no te preocupes por nada.

Ahora ya no tenía ninguna duda. Estaba más que decidida haría las cosas a su manera gústele a quien le guste. Siempre había sido perfecta y siempre había sido lo más invisible posible para no ser una carga ni un estorbo para nadie. Y ese era el fin, esta vez ella no sería la marioneta, iba a tomar el control y las riendas de su vida y nunca más volverían a manejarla. Además sabiendo que tenía el apoyo incondicional de Hanabi y Neji, nada podía salir mal y aunque las cosas se complicaran bastaría con un abrazo de Hanabi y una suave caricia en su cabeza por parte de Neji para sentirse nuevamente con fuerzas para continuar. Hinata los había apoyado en todo y los había consolado y cuidado en sus momentos más oscuros y aunque ella no lo supiera esa era la razón por la que ellos nunca quitarían su apoyo, en ese punto no importaban los lazos de sangre, no lo hacían por ser familia, lo hacían por que la querían y aunque se lo debían de una forma u otra, el cariño era más grande que cualquier tradición. No les importaba romper las reglas si lo hacían por ella, irían con Hinata hasta el fin del mundo y mucho mucho más allá. Serian su mayor apoyo para siempre.

**¨-¨/*:*/¨-¨**

La verdad solo puedo decir que lamento la tardanza de básicamente dos años no tengo excusa y solo puedo decir que soy una irresponsable. TT_TT

Pero ahora si lo voy a tomar y lo voy a acabar lo más pronto y lo mejor posible, aun tengo muchas ideas locas y sé que no ha habido mucho Naruto pero en el otro capítulo lo habrá. Vienen muchas locuras más y quería que Naruto saliera ya en este cap pero no puedo el capitulo ya está muy largo y podría ponerse feo. Así que les dejo la sorpresa para la próxima

Les AGRADEZCO un montón (no se imaginan cuanto) por los reviews (por que además los leo aunque no sean muchos :D ) y el apoyo . Sé que quieren que lo continúe y que lo concluya y que Naruto haga acto de presencia así que esta respuesta es para todos ustedes les mando besitos y abracitos, en disculpa por mi torpeza :3.

Por cierto como el fic lo inicie hace tanto hay muchas ideas que se van a dar aquí y tal vez no coincidan con el manga o el anime actual pero simplemente no puedo cambiar todo el concepto. Además a mi me encanta Neji así que no acepto su muerte XD. No me abandonen que no los volveré a abandonar mis amores :*

Especiales gracias por sus reviews a:

Ambu

Kaliborn

Hinaneko-chan

CotyCandy

Wesli

Zakishio

Gatiinix

Aniyasha

REVIEWS?

(AQUI ABAJITO SHIIII?)

I

I

I

V


	5. Presión De Familia

Blah blah blah – conversaciones

"_Blah blah blah" _– pensamientos

_(Blah blah blah_) – notas de autor

**Declaimer:** los personajes no son míos son de Kishimoto, quien últimamente ha estado un tantico (MUCHO) enloquecido con el manga!

.

.

.

-ooOoo-

Entras. Respondes. Siempre firme. Sales.

Listo eso es todo no hay problemas es básico y no tienes porque acobardarte, ellos no pueden juzgarte, bueno si… pero no importa. Recuerda lo de arriba y todo estará perfecto.

Respirar… si eso también es importante. Respira.

Hinata entro al enorme salón del consejo Hyuga y se sentó en la punta de la mesa y allí con una expresión neutra permaneció todo el tiempo. Por primera vez en todos los años que había entrado allí le pareció que era el juzgado disciplinario shinobi de la hoja y que probablemente le darían cadena perpetua y tortura o quien sabe que más se le ocurrió a su masoquista mente que insistía en divagar de esa manera. Se sentó y vio en la otra punta de la (ahora muy larga) mesa a los ancianos del concejo, mirarla como si quisieran asesinarla. Y tal vez si querían.

Señorita, Hinata-hime – hablo el hombre en la otra punta de la mesa. Era un hombre mayor, muy anciano, como los otros cuatro concejales. Algunas arrugas le surcaban el rostro, alrededor de los ojos y en la frente - usted entiende la situación por la que nos encontramos aquí?

Por supuesto y he de suponer que ya han sido informados – Respira.

¿Entiende la gravedad del asunto? – pregunto con una mirada casi que asesina.

Creo que si –

Usted "cree" que si – respuesta equivocada – ¿tiene una mínima idea de todas las normas que ha roto?

Por supuesto que sí –

Bien. Se lo recordare, después de todo por eso estamos aquí, para tomar una decisión apropiada – el anciano en la punta era una de las máximas eminencias dentro del clan Hyuga. Los miembros del concejo eran hombres muy respetados por sus habilidades como ninja. Ahora estaban viejos y ciertamente no era muy buena idea enviarlos al campo de batalla, pero a pesar de ello era evidente que no serian un completo estorbo y en sus días de gloria eran los mejores dentro y fuera del clan. El puesto y respeto que tenían se lo habían ganado y Hinata entendía esa situación mejor de lo que ellos creían. – Primero usted se encuentra en embarazo de un hombre con quien no tiene ninguna relación. Es una vergüenza, como se le ha ocurrido hacer algo, de tal naturaleza y por sobre todo antes del matrimonio. Segundo, aclárenoslo señorita, el padre es un Hyuga?

No – respira y se inmutable.

Perfecto, otro error que agregar a la lista - el hombre coloco sus ojos sobre ella y en un micro movimiento torció la boca – dígame, quien es? Acaso usted mantiene una relación secreta fuera del clan?

No – respira – perdone mi imprudencia concejal, pero lamento informarle que debo reservarme cierta información.

Realmente no importa, sabe con solo esto ya es una completa vergüenza. No solo rompió un par de reglas, las rompió todas – hizo una lenta pausa y coloco sus manos sobre la mesa – No tiene ningún compromiso, ni siquiera una mínima relación probable. No respeta las líneas de sangre. No muestra ningún tipo de imagen positiva en su puesto como heredera con estos comportamientos. Ni respeta a nuestra familia. El nivel de irresponsabilidad y con todo respeto, ridiculez por no decir más que está exhibiendo es incomprensible. No se ofenda Hime, pero con esto solo confirma las sospechas de que no está y probablemente nunca esté preparada para asumir el liderazgo del clan Hyuga es irresponsable, infantil y a partir de ahora no hay forma de que sea de alguna utilidad como shinobi.

Hinata entendía perfectamente que estaba en desventaja en muchos sentidos. Para empezar ellos eran 5 y ella una sola. Ellos venían de una época muy diferente a la suya así que no entenderían, probablemente nada de su forma de ver el mundo. Además eran hombres y no esperaba mucha solidaridad de género. Sin embargo su mayor e indiscutible ventaja era su posición. No podían desheredarla o por lo menos no sin la autorización de Hiashi y si bien conocía a su padre sabia que él no sería quien incite los chismes del mercado. Además no pensaba aceptar todo de buenas a primeras y menos que cuestionasen su posición y habilidades como shinobi, pues si bien no era Neji si era indiscutible el hecho de que era una excelente Kunoichi. Y no podían olvidarse de que ella había asistido a esas reuniones desde que tenía cinco años y tal vez no era la más habladora del mundo pero en las reuniones del concejo era otra sabia que decir, cuando decirlo y como decirlo.

Con el mayor respeto del mundo concejales – Hinata los miro fijamente enderezándose elegantemente - debo decirles que no estoy dispuesta a aceptar tales cuestionamientos sobre mi persona. Puedo admitir con total vergüenza que he cometido un error. Pero mi lugar como kunoichi y mi responsabilidad frente al clan nunca se han visto manchados por mis equivocaciones. Mi compromiso como heredera siempre ha sido de infinita devoción a mi familia y a todas y cada una de las actividades encomendadas bajo mi cuidado y ustedes mismos conocen de estas y saben que jamás he fallado de alguna forma a la familia. Además, concejales si bien no puedo aventurarme a afirmar que soy mejor shinobi que mi primo o mi hermana, mis habilidades no son de desmerecer y mi esfuerzo y trabajo nunca han sido el mínimo, siempre he dado mucho más que el 100% y seguiré haciéndolo, de manera tal que no puedo permitirle que me pongan en duda de esa manera. – el concejo no la adoraba particularmente, ellos adoraban a Hanabi, pero debían admitir que había ciertas habilidades mas del tipo social que Hanabi no tenia y la Hyuga mayor si. Hinata solía encargarse de los asuntos de estado documentos, invitados especiales, crear tratados con clanes y otros asuntos de este tipo. Hinata no lo había dicho pero no podían negar que habían muchos clanes y señores feudales que la única razón por la que habían aceptado tratos con el clan Hyuga y la misma aldea de la hoja era el trato que recibían de parte del anfitrión y los beneficios, intentar enviar a Hanabi a este tipo de cosas era un desastre solía ser tosca y fría pero Hinata era cálida y amable y solo les daba una firme y dulce confirmación del buen trato que estaban armando, en pocas palabras Hinata era el rostro del clan Hyuga y era el rostro que desde fuera querían seguir viendo.

Retírese, por favor Hime – hablo de nuevo el hombre en la punta de la mesa – debemos tomar una decisión ahora.

La joven Hyuga se levantó y salió del recinto haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto hacia sus verdugos, perdón los (no tan) adorables viejitos del concejo. Los cinco hombres se miraron en cuanto la joven salió y con solo ese gesto supieron cuál era la decisión apropiada, por el momento, nada más. Antes de que Hinata entrara a su juicio ellos ya habían puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y las decisiones habían sido tomadas tenían casi que una sola opción y más aún después de haber visto a la heredera. Sabían que Hiashi jamás en su vida aceptaría que su propia hija fuese desheredada, pero el líder Hyuuga entendía que la situación no podía ser pasada por alto y más aún por su seriedad. Además en su estado no era muy sensato de su parte darle algún tipo de castigo físico y como lo habían entendido hace años hasta que Hanabi no fuera "adiestrada" como una dulce y delicada flor que simpatizara con el resto de la humanidad no podían perder a Hinata, por lo menos no tan fácilmente.

Hinata entro nuevamente y con total elegancia y parsimonia se volvió a sentar en el mismo lugar de antes, mirando tranquilamente al concejo.

Hinata-sama – hablo el hombre a la otra punta – hemos tomado una decisión respecto a usted. Debido a su cargo hemos concluido que no sería apropiado desheredarla o retirar el apellido Hyuga de su persona. Sin embargo creemos adecuado que se aleje un poco del distrito, y en consecuencia con esto le damos un mes máximo a partir de la fecha para que se vaya de la mansión a un departamento en la aldea, sin perder su titulo con lo que con lleva claro está, Hime.

Respeto la decisión que han tomado y pienso acatarla al pie de la letra por el bien de todos – respondió la joven peliazul con una pequeña sonrisa.

Con esto terminamos la reunión de hoy – finalizo el concejal y todos se retiraron.

°-_= /=_-°

Hinata se recostó en su cama y se estiro como un gatito recién levantado, bastante satisfecha con su día aunque no había sido exactamente perfecto. De hecho había empezado muy mal, porque se había levantado muy tarde y en cuanto llego a la oficina de Tsunade, la rubia le recordó que tenía un desayuno con los chicos en cuanto dijo "Pensé que tenían algo con el resto, Naruto paso hace cinco minutos, pidiéndome permiso para eso". Se había olvidado del desayuno sin importar las diez mil trescientas veces que se lo había repetido, tal vez tatuárselo no era tan mala idea. Y las cosas empeoraron cuando llego.

**~… Flash Back …~**

La joven Hyuga corrió por media aldea hasta el local de barbacoa. En cuanto entro todos giraron a verla y como era de esperarse se puso tan nerviosa que le dieron nauseas. No, esperen las nauseas no eran por eso, a veces olvidaba su embarazo. Trastabillo dos pasos hacia atrás y en cuanto lo hizo pensó que su trasero tocaría el suelo pero eso nunca llego a pasar y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que dos fuertes brazos la sostenían por la cintura y que 11 pares de ojos recorrían la escena con la boca abierta.

Hinata, ¿estás bien, dattebayo? – hablo el rubio mirándola a los ojos mientras la sostenía.

N-Na-Naruto-kun – tartamudeo Hinata en medio de un shock nervioso y sintió que las nauseas aumentaban con cada segundo que seguían allí juntos, abrazados y viéndose a los ojos. – mnh… - fue entonces que salió corriendo hacia el baño mas cercano, empujando a Naruto en su huida.

El peor momento de su vida y por mucho.

***.End Flash Back. ***

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Una semana después…_

¿Qué estás haciendo? –

Organizo los informes Hanabi-chan –

No me refiero a eso Hinata – respondió la Hyuuga mas pequeña rodando los ojos – lo que quiero decir es que no has peleado por quedarte en casa. La decisión del concejo es horrible y ha pasado una semana desde entonces –

Es que estoy de acuerdo – respondió la chica revisando los papeles que recogía del escritorio de Tsunade.

Como que de acuerdo? acaso el embarazo te afecta la inteligencia - le respondió Hanabi mas allá del molesta.

Hanabi… - la reprendió suavemente – es que en casa me siento sofocada, tu no lo has notado pero yo sí, todos actúan como si tuviera un par de meses de vida y la peor parte son sus miradas o me tienen lastima o piensan que soy una cualquiera o algo así.

Es solo tu imaginación –

Esta misma mañana me han llevado el desayuno a la cama alegando que puedo lastimarme de camino al comedor y desde la reunión alrededor de 8 criadas me siguen a todas partes incluida la hora del baño – Hinata la miro.

Okey. Tienes razón – Hanabi le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa – ¿y qué hay de Naruto? Y mucho más importante ya buscaste un departamento?

Mire departamentos, pero ninguno me gusto –

Y qué hay del trabajo que te dio Tsunade? – pregunto con un tono medio picaron – se perfectamente que el trabajo que ella te dio entre otras cosas implica domesticar a Naruto.

Hanabi! – Hinata la miro sorprendida – ella me pidió que le enseñe a ser más tranquilo y diplomático: hablar con invitados de las aldeas, señores feudales, embajadores, etc. Además de encargarse de las cosas aquí en la oficina. Además solo remplazo a Shizune mientras ella se encarga del hospital. No estábamos hablando de departamentos?

Que departamentos ni que nada! Al punto, se lo dirás YA! – le anuncio la más pequeña – antes de que pase una semana más.

Cómo? NO! – Hinata tomo los papeles y se fue al archivador.

Y yo tengo el plan perfecto, lo quieras o no hermanita. – Hanabi salió del despacho y se dispuso a cumplir su plan.

°-_= /=_-°

Neji caminaba hacia el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7 en algún lugar entre el bosque preguntándose por qué demonios estaba respaldando las locuras de Hanabi, el nunca se involucraba de esa manera con nada, aunque debía admitir que amaba a sus primas y se preocupaba demasiado por ambas. Eran muy especiales y problemáticas cada una a su modo, en ambos casos.

NEJIIIIII! – hablo en su regular tono de grito el rubio dejando de entrenar y acercándose a él – Hola! Como estas?

Nos vamos – dijo Neji llevándoselo a empujones.

QUEEEE? AUXILIOOOO! – gritaba chico ojiazul resistiéndose – A DONDE VAMOS? SALVENME

… -

CONTESTAMEEEEE –

… - _"¿Por qué demonios?"_

¿QUIÉN ERES? VAS A SECUEEEESTRARME –

Soy Neji, idiota! – _"¿Por qué demonios, tenía que ayudar a Hanabi?"_ – ya cállate!

°-_= /=_-°

La joven peliazul estaba en una enorme habitación llena de estantes y cajones repletos de documentos, organizando algunos informes de misión.

Hinata – llamo Hanabi asomándose por la puerta – Tsunade-sama dijo que busques a Naruto, quiere que empieces a trabajar con él.

¿En serio? – Hinata cerró el cajón y miro por el ventanal – pero ya casi va a oscurecer.

¿Quieres discutírselo? – Dijo Hanabi señalando en dirección al despacho – Bien ve, yo no me arriesgaría a morir así pero si eso prefieres.

Comencemos por Ichiraku Ramen – Hinata sonrio y se dirigió al puesto favorito de comida de Naruto.

Hanabi y Hinata lo buscaron por media aldea lo más rápido posible. Aunque en verdad Hanabi ya sabía dónde estaba, porque su plan así lo decidía. Primero debían reunir a Hinata y Naruto. Segundo el lugar era importantísimo, por eso mismo un lugar donde estuvieran completamente atrapados sin escapatoria, claro está un lugar que no puedan destrozar y huir, como la casa de Naruto, por que ni él era tan torpe como para destruir su propia casa. Por un lado Neji debía llevar a Naruto al lugar pactado (como lo hiciera no era problema de Hanabi en tanto llegara vivo) y Hanabi debía llevar a su hermana. Cuando estuvieran atrapados debían obligar a Hinata a confesarle su embarazo, sin generarle un trauma. Hasta entonces debía fingir que no sabía nada. La buena noticia es que Neji había lanzado la bengala anunciando que debían dirigirse a la casa. Y así lo hicieron.

Entra! –

No, ¿por qué haría eso? – y sin previo aviso Hinata fue empujada dentro de la casa cayendo a los pies de Naruto que parecía estar muy confundido por su expresión.

Dile la verdad – hablo Hanabi desde detrás de la puerta.

**¨-¨/*:*/¨-¨**

Esta vez por asombroso que parezca no me he tardado diez mil años en publicar lo he hecho prácticamente en un mes! :D

La verdad quería un capítulo más corto pero siempre le doy largas, en fin el próximo capítulo se centrara en Naruto prácticamente que por completo y ya que quiero hacerlo lo más pronto posible para que complete este capítulo tal y como lo quería (pero estaba tan largo que si escribía más seria un exceso).

(Por cierto mi versión de Hanabi no es la típica chica perfecta, va a ser un poco traviesa por decirlo de alguna manera)

Gracias por los reviews! :*

_**Sakurita preciosa:**__ la verdad creo que este capítulo dejo claro que no es eso lo que va a pasar XD la verdad es que tengo ideas un poco más complejas, creo que voy a meter mucho romance y situaciones muy enredadas._

_** .37**__: me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que sigas leyendo._

_**Kaliborn: **__dime como te ha parecido la reacción del clan? _

_**Naye: **__aquí está la conti y la próxima ya la he empezado! Espero que te haya gustado y que sigas leyendo._

Adiós, besitos y abracitos a todos. Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo.

_Nos Leemos_

_Tal vez reviews y tomatazos?_

I

I

I

V


End file.
